My (Future) Husband is a Prince
by Megumi Claire
Summary: Memiliki suami masa depan yang sempurna adalah impian semua perempuan. Tidak terkecuali Rin Kamika, perempuan yang akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan anak dari teman baik ibunya. /Calon suami Rinny itu orangnya tampan, gagah, pintar, kaya, baik, murah senyum, dan (kelihatan) dermawan loh. Jadi Kaa-chan yakin Rinny gak bakal nyesal untuk menikah dengan dia nanti/RnR?


"Gimana kalo Rinny, Kaa-chan jodohkan dengan anak teman Kaa-chan?"

"Eh?! Gak mau! Jaman sekarang masih dijodohin? Iih, Malu tau Kaa-chan!"

"Hmm? Rinny gak nyesel nih?"

"Kenapa aku harus nyesel?"

"Soalnya, calon suami Rinny itu orangnya tampan, gagah, pintar, kaya, baik, murah senyum, dan (kelihatan) dermawan loh. Jadi Kaa-chan yakin Rinny gak bakal nyesal untuk menikah dengan dia nanti."

"Wah! Kaa-chan memang tau seleraku!"

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

My (Future) Husband is a Prince © Megumi Claire

.

Warning :

Typo, Bahasa gak jelas, Garing, Alurnya kayak dikejer setan (?)

.

Rated : T

.

Summary :

Memiliki suami masa depan yang sempurna adalah impian semua perempuan. Tidak terkecuali Rin Kamika, perempuan yang akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan anak dari teman baik ibunya. /Calon suami Rinny itu orangnya tampan, gagah, pintar, kaya, baik, murah senyum, dan (kelihatan) dermawan loh. Jadi Kaa-chan yakin Rinny gak bakal nyesal untuk menikah dengan dia nanti/ RnR?

* * *

Hari ini aku bersemangat sekali!

Kalian tau kenapa? Karena hari ini aku akan mengunjungi laki-laki yang Kaa-chan ceritakan waktu itu.

Seperti apa ya dia kira-kira..

Apa dia benar-benar tampan , ceria, baik, gagah, dan berani bagaikan Pangeran berkuda putih?

Ahh aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menemuinyaa...

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Rin Kamika. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku dari keluarga berkecukupan (?)

Semalam, Kaa-chan –Lenka Kamika- memberitahuku kalau aku sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang.

Awalnya sudah jelas aku menentangnya. Tapi, waktu denger ciri-cirinya itu yaa.. kenapa enggak dicoba aja? Jarang-jarang bisa ketemu cowok kayak gitu (?)

Sekarang aku lagi siap-siap buat pergi kerumah laki-laki yang Kaa-chan ceritakan itu.

Aku memakai dress tanpa lengan berwarna kuning jeruk yang memiliki polka dot putih dibagian roknya (?) dan dibagian pinggang kubalut dengan tali pinggang kecil warna putih. Aku memakai high heels 2 cm berwarna putih bertali pendek yang kuikat pita berjarak 1 cm diatas tumit. Untuk rambut, aku memakai bando putih besar. Aku juga memakai kalung berliontin jeruk sebagai pelengkap.

"Rin, ayo berangkat!" teriak Tou-chan dari bawah.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilanku, aku langsung turun kelantai 1 karena, kamarku ada di lantai 2. Dan langsung masuk ke mobil Tou-chan.

"Oh ya, nanti Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak bisa menemani Rinny di rumah Lily –ibu dari calon suami Rin- . Kami ada urusan dengan perusahaan. Sepertinya Lily dan Leon –ayah calon suami Rin- juga tidak ada dirumahnya. Jadi, jangan berbuat hal-hal yang men-"

"Lenka, mereka tidak hanya berdua saja kok. Ada banyak pelayan disana." Kata Tou-chan labil dengan nada yang sedikit sebal.

"Ara ara Rinto-kun, suatu hari nanti kita harus melepas Rinny loh."~ kata Kaa-chan /yang sepertinya mengerti arti ucapan Tou-chan/ sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tanpa dibilang pun aku tau." Kata Tou-chan.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan orang tua ku ini.

~SKIP~

Setelah sampai, aku diturunkan dirumah besar bernuasa eropa, dan disambut oleh seorang butler yang sepertinya akan mengantarku ketempat laki-laki itu

.

.

.

.

Argh!

Berapa lama lagi aku harus mengikutinya?!

Seberapa luas sebenarnya rumah ini?!

Sudah sekitar 3 menitan aku mengikuti butler itu dan tidak sampai-sampai juga!

Apa aku tanya dia saja ya?

Tapi-

"Kita sudah sampai Kamika-sama." Kata butler itu tenang.

"Ah- baiklah." Kataku canggung

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan muda, Kamika-sama sudah datang." Kata butler itu sambil mengetuk pintu besar itu.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata seorang yang sepertinya perem- eh tunggu dia laki-laki mungkin /?

Butler itu membuka pintu besar itu dan menuntunku masuk kedalam. Disana terdapat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disamping kursi besarnya. Ia terlihat sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Saya permisi dulu." Pamit butler itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dengan dia (?)

Kulihat dia berbalik menghadapku tapi-

"Hmm.. jadi kau yang akan menjadi calon istriku nanti."

Apa?!

Dia?!

Anak ini?!

Tapi kenapa?

Lihat! Tingginya saja hanya sealis mataku!

"Err- maaf, bisakah saya bertemu dengan calon suami saya?" kataku

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini calon suamimu bodoh!" katanya sambil menyentil jidatku.

Apa apaan anak ini?!

"Berapa umurmu bocah?" kataku dengan nada sebal.

"Bocah katamu?! Umurku 16 tahun! Aku hanya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan!" katanya emosi.

"Hah?! Kamu mau berbohong pada yang lebih tua?" kataku mengendus sebal.

"Aku Len Kagamine. Selamat datang dirumahku Rin Kamika." Katanya tepat dimukaku sambil menarik kalung jerukku.

Bocah sialan!

Memang benar dia itu orangnya tampan. Tapi shota.

Gagah, pintar, baik, dermawan? Kelihatannya doang!

Murah Senyum? Darimananya murah senyum?!

Uuh, Kaa-chan memang tidak tau seleraku! QwQ

* * *

KRING KRINGG KRINGG KRI-

Aku menekan jam beker jerukku dan duduk di kasurku.

"Hm? Oh sudah kuduga itu hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak mungkin aku mau mempunyai suami shota yang so-"

"Siapa yang kau bilang shota itu hime?~"

Aku menengok kesamping kasurku dan melihat siapa pemilik suara barusan itu.

Eh?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disi-"

Cup

Ehh?!

"Ciuman selamat pagi dari calon suamimu.~" katanya tersenyum miring.

TIDAKKKKKK!

First kiss-kuu (~QAQ)~

"B-bocah sialan!" teriakku kesal.

"Oke, cukup salam paginya. Sekarang waktunya berangkat Rinny." Katanya sambil menarikku kemobilnya.

"E-eh? Tunggu! Hey! Aku masih memakai baju tidur! Aku juga mau seko-" ucapanku terputus karena ada tangan telunjuk yang menghalangi mulutku.

"Kau tidak perlu sekolah karena selama 7 hari ini kau akan mendapat pelajaran khusus dari Len-sama." Katanya dengan nada jahil.

Nightmare.

It's a nightmareee!~ T^T

God, lemme wake up from this nightmare QwQ

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

RnR?

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo minna xD

Entah ide apa yang muncul sampai aku bisa buat fanfic gaje kayak gini .-.

Tadinya mau aku jadiin one shoot tapi ternyata gak bisa xD terlalu banyak ide yang mau aku bubuhi di setiap adengan romantisnya /wat

eh chap ini katanya cuma 900 xD sedikit amat ya ._. /slap


End file.
